Gas power generation systems are typically provided with control systems to monitor and control power generation operations. Generally, such gas power generator systems can face aggressive transient requirements, which may be particularly challenging in the case of cold engines of such systems. One method that may assist the transient performance is to regulate fuel flow to a combustion chamber of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,652,007, hereinafter referred to as the '007 patent, describes, generally speaking, a pressure accumulation system for an internal combustion engine. According to the '007 patent, the pressure accumulation system can be applied for an internal combustion engine provided with an exhaust shut-off valve mounted in an exhaust path and provided to prevent exhaust pressure from excessively increasing, when a pressurized gas is contained in a pressure accumulation container. The system of the '007 patent includes a pressure accumulation tank into which a gas can be introduced from that portion of an exhaust path, a sensor for detecting the exhaust pressure, and an Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) valve, controlled based on the detection value from the exhaust gas sensor such that the pressure in that portion of the exhaust path, which is on the upstream of the exhaust shut-off valve, is limited below a predetermined exhaust gas upper limit value (Pmax) when gas is contained in the pressure accumulation tank.